I Must Be Dreaming
by xoKiera
Summary: Sometimes, when things too horrible or tragic happen, the human mind blocks it out. Draco Malfoy just turns it into a dream. Songfic of "I Must be Dreaming" by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: I do not anything about Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not belong the lyrics to the song, which is "I Must Be Dreaming" by Evanescence.  
  
AN: This takes place after Hermione's(and Harry's and Ron's and Draco's and everybody's 7th year). There is a war going on.   
  
This story has a genre of tragedy. Somebody dies. People get upset. Bad stuff happens. With all that said, read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
bI Must Be Dreaming/b  
  
People told me she'd be coming back. And I believed them. I believed it with all my heart. I, Draco Malfoy, was never one to care about somebody much. I guess I've changed a lot. This war has changed us all.  
  
One week ago, Hermione Granger was taken away by Voldemort. Maybe not by him personally, but at least by one of his death eaters. I don't know the whole story, but I do know this much. Hermione found a new place, a sort of hide-out, where Peter Pettigrew and a few other death eaters, including my father, whom I haven't seem for a year, were hiding. She was spying to find out their next plans, but was caught. She hasn't been seen since and I don't know where she is. Nobody does.  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm scared. How much longer can I believe them?  
  
biHow can I pretend that I don't see  
  
What you hide so carelessly?/i/b  
  
Harry Potter walked into the bedroom at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and glanced at me. He sat down on the bed, sighed, and asked, "Are you thinking about it again?"  
  
I snorted. "Of course I am, how can you not?! I mean, I love Hermione, and I know she loves me back. How can I sit here and not know what the hell is going on?"  
  
"You think too much. Hermione's strong. She'll be fine.", Harry answered.  
  
I didn't say anything, but I doubted. I doubted very much.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The news came a week later. The next day, Remus Lupin, whom I've never been close to, asked me to talk to him upstairs after the Order's meeting. I said I would, but only out of curiousity.  
  
Lupin pulled over a chair and motioned for me to sit down. "This may be slightly...hard."  
  
I stopped breathing. I had a feeling my worst fears were about to come true.  
  
Lupin shifted uncomfortably. "This is about Hermione. She was found outside of the Leaky Cauldron this morning. She was covered in blood, and hardly seemed to be moving. We sent her to our hospital, but she had no pulse when we arrived."  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"Draco? Are you allright?"  
  
I ignored him, and turned around so I wouldn't have to face him.  
  
"I guess I'll be leaving...And I'm very sorry."  
  
He left. I stood up, suddenly, and grabbed a vase with slightly wilted flowers in it and threw it as hard as I could as the wall. I drew my hand in a fist and punched the mirror on the wall, watching as the shards of me fell all around me. I went to my room, slammed myself on the bed and slept. This was all just a dream.  
  
biI saw her bleed  
  
You heard me breathe  
  
And I froze inside myself and turned away  
  
I must be dreaming/i/b  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up the next morning. I woke up from a horrible dream. Something about Hermione getting caught, and getting killed. But no, she's right next door in her room.  
  
I went down to get some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was there, cooking up some eggs and toast. I helped myself to a little bit of each, thanked her, and sat down. She seemed confused that I was cheerful.  
  
"Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Mmm?" I answered with my mouth full.  
  
"Are you...okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why, what's wrong?" I answered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley frowned. "You mean Remus didn't tell you?"  
  
I froze. How did she know my dream? I shrugged, stood up, and cleared my plate.  
  
biWe all live  
  
We all die  
  
That does not begin to justify you/i/b  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat down on my bed. What was wrong with Mrs. Weasley? Maybe she didn't have enough sleep. Yes, something like that.  
  
Hermione's fine. She alive and well, probably out on a mission.  
  
biIt's not what it seems  
  
Not what you think  
  
No, I must be dreaming  
  
It's only in my mind  
  
Not real life  
  
No, I must be dreaming/i/b 


End file.
